Noir
by Mukuro Meki
Summary: In a fit of accdental magic Harry teplliports to another demention where he meets a young girl. Follow them as the get called back to Hogwarts and the adventures that ensue. Why can't life ever be normal? Charactor bashing, WIP, OOCness
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, wish I did but I don't, so therefore you cant sue me.

Author's note: I would like to know what you people think about this fic so please review.

"blah" talking

'blah' thinking

on with the story

If one were to look at Privet Drive, one would see an average suburb town. Each house and lawn looking alike with only little brass numbers telling which house was which. Now lets take a look at number 4. We see a normal two story home with four bedrooms and two bathrooms. Living there a husband, a wife, and a son. Anyone who visits would tell you how much they loved their son, but they would of never guessed that there was another boy living there for there where no pictures of this boy on the walls or mantel. Nor did this boy sleep in one of the bedrooms; he slept in the cupboard under the stairs.

This boy was at the tender age of five and doing chores that you couldn't get most kids to do at all. But at age three this boy was cooking and cleaning for his "family"and when he turned four they added the yard work to his already large list. Not only was he expected to do all the chores, if he didn't finish on time he got a beating. If he dropped a plate or missed a spot when cleaning the floor, he got a fist planted into his gut. All in all, this conditioning made him learn quite quickly, even though it was never enough for his relatives.

On this evening the little boy was sitting in his cupboard where his aunt put him, because he couldn't finish his impossible workload on time, waiting for his uncle to get home to give him his punishment. Looking around the small space he quickly spotted the only thing he could call his. A small blue baby blanket that had his name embroidered on it.

Upon his cupboard door being yanked open he knew he was in serious trouble. He could smell the alcohol coming off his uncle in waves. Not half a second later he was roughly grabbed around the neck and yanked out and up to his uncle's eye level.

The purple faced Vernon then proceeded to yell at the boy. "You stupid ungrateful little freak," Vernon started shaking the boy with every word, " we took you in out of the goodness of our hearts, fed you our food, clothed you, and all we ask is for you to do a few little chores around the house and you cant even do that!" With the end of the sentence the boy was thrown against the wall.

Walking over to where his nephew slid to the floor Vernon picked him up and got a few punches in before dropping him back onto the floor for a few well placed kicks. When satisfied with that and sure that his nephew wouldn't do too much he grabbed the boy by one of his arms and dragged him into the kitchen.

When in the center of the kitchen Vernon let go of the boy's arm and walked over to the stove. After turning on one of the front burners Vernon went and got a knife out of the butchers block. "Boy," he said, "am I ever going to teach you a lesson you wont ever live to forget."

The little boy's eyes widened at the sight of the knife. He knew his relatives didn't like him but he never thought that they wanted him dead. And the more he thought on what his uncle might do to him, the more that funny _feeling _started to build up.

After checking the stove again Vernon turned around, grabbed his nephew and dragged him over to the stove.

"Now your going to pay for everything you and your freakishness has ever done to my family." With that said, Vernon grabbed the right side of the boy's face in one of his meaty hands and pressed the left side onto the hot burner and held it there.

All to soon for Vernon the screams of the little boy grew into nothing but soft whimpers of agony. The strong sent of burning flesh hung in the air as Vernon pulled the now mutilated face of his nephew off the burner, leaving strips and chunks of dead and partly dead tissue, stuck to it. The biggest of them all was the liquefied remains of his eye. Smirking at this, Vernon picked up the knife he set on the counter earlier and grabbed the boys hair to hold him still as he used the knife to slash downwards on the right side of the boys face popping the boy's other eye.

At the moment all the poor boy knew was pain, slow, white hot, pain. He was scared, he couldn't see, he was loosing a lot of blood, and the _feeling_ was building up quicker now.

'I need to get away from here. Somewhere safe, far, far away. Someplace where Uncle Vernon can't find or get to me.' the boy started thinking over and over again in his head. As he was thinking this though a green mist started to surround him. Upon seeing this Vernon became even more enraged and threw the knife at the boy embedding it into his shoulder just as the mist flashed a bright green. When the light cleared there was no sign of the boy.

ALL HAIL THE PAGE BREAK LINE

Somewhere a bright green light flashed and a small boy fell to the ground. Not that the person outside at the time could even see what was going on.

"Who's there" demanded the girl. A pain-filled moan was the only answer she received in reply. Creeping closer to where she thought the sound came from and tried again, "Who's there?"

Listening carefully she heard the soft replay for what she could now tell was a boy. "My name is Harry. Please I need help" and with that the boy scummed to the dark abyss known as unconsciousness.

OK that's the end of chapter one, and I want you guys to know that I will be asking for your options later on in the fic.

please review this is my first fic and would like to know what you honestly think


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar the Last Airbender.

**A/N: **I really would like those who reviewed and like to say sory for the long updates. but that's how it is, I have to write it and then type it so it takes a bit of time for me.

**Warning: **If you haven't figured it out yet this is a Crossover fic, therefore, it is an AU fic. There will be cursing, an maybe adult situations later.

anyway on with the fic

--

- Six Years Later -

A young boy and girl stood about ten feet apart and facing one another in a field. The boy stood about five feet tall, had shoulder length black hair, and tan skin. He wore a set of slightly baggy green pants and had matching bandanna tied around where his eyes should have been. The girl stood at about four feet and nine inches tall, had long black hair that was tied into into some form of bun. Her eyes where a cloudy bluish-grey and she wore a green tunic with yellow trim. Both of them where bare foot, just like they where both blind.

Suddenly the boy balled his hands into fists and thrusted them forward opening them once his arms where at full extension, sending a wall of stone about six feet high at the girl. The girl sensing the stone speeding her way jumped up and over it landing hard enough on the other side to create a small crater, while she kicked up spikes of stone towards the boy. Back and forth the two went looking as though they where out for each others blood. The sound of boulders and other such stone objects, varying in shape and size, flying and crashing down filled the air.

"Hey, Toph," started the boy, "why don't we take a break. We've been going at this for hours."

"Fine Harry," humphed Toph, "we'll take a break."

Walking to the nearby hill that they had dropped their stuff down, they sat and opened their sack. Handing over some beef jerky and some water to Toph, Harry took some berries for himself and ate them before laying back and drifting down memory lane/la la land.

Flash Back

One of the first things Harry noticed when on a bed, a soft comfortable bed, and not his tiny cot in his cupboard. The next was that he couldn't see. It took him a minute but he then remembered what his uncle did to him. Then the pain set in, most of the left side of his face was numb, mainly because third degree burns destroy most of the nerve cells. The right side was a mild throb, while his right shoulder was a moderate throbbing that kept time with his heart. While not the worst pain he has ever had, it was still bad.

Hearing footsteps Harry tensed up, fearing what was to come. A soft gasp followed by the sound of something breaking as it hit the floor reached his ears. Because of his upbringing at the hands of the Dursleys' Harry jumped out of the bed, bowed down and started mumbling apologies and begging for forgiveness.

Upon hearing the apologies of the young boy the servant snapped out of her shock and sent for the master of the house. While waiting for Mr. Bei Fong the servant went to calm down the injured youth. After what felt like forever for the poor servant, she was finally able to calm the boy down enough so that he rested back on the bed.

"Ah... I see that you are awake young one." Said Mr. Bei Fong as he stepped into the room. "In all actuality I'm shocked that you woke up this quickly. Your injuries are quite extensive. Our healers said you had a lot of healing fractures in your bones, that you lost a lot of blood, and that irreparable damage has been done to your eyes. So I must ask child, who did this to you?" Mr. Bei Fong said all of this while grabbing a chair and sitting at the boy's bedside.

"Ma..ma..may I have a gl..glass of w...wa...water p..please?" Harry asked his throat dry from lack of water, and not much usage.

"Of course," was all Harry got from the head of the household. Taking the glass off the nightstand he pressed it into the small boy's hand.

Mr. Bei Fong contented himself to twiddling his thumbs while thinking. 'I have a daughter about the same age as him, if all goes well she could have someone to keep her company.' Happy with that thought he decided to do whatever it took to keep the boy at his estate. After waiting a sufficient amount of time he again asked his earlier question.

"My uncle did sir," came the soft voice of the child. "Please don't send me back there. I'll do anything you want, just please don't send me back."

The boy's frantic plea sparked his paternal instinct to protect the child. Even if outwardly he was calm there was no way he was letting a boy with as much potential go back to someone who would beat him. So he asked the boy " What is your name?"

"My name is Harry, sir, I do not know my last name." His tone sounded a bit dejected at that.

"Well that wont do, not at all," Mr. Bei Fong muttered more to himself than anything. Appearing to be in deep thought until he suddenly stated "I got it, from now on your name will be Hadrian Bei Fong. Harry for short so you can still have something your parents gave to you." With that said Mr. Bei Fong stood to leave. "I shall return in a few hours time, until then try to rest some more."

With that he left. True to his word he came back a few hours later, this time he brought someone with him. Getting this person steeled into a chair he turned to speak with Harry.

"Hadrian, this is my daughter Toph, Toph this is Harry. He will be staying with us from now on."

End Flash Back

From then on they where inseparable. They did everything they could together. Be it their lessons or goofing off in the gardens, to running off into the mountain caves nearby...

"Bonzai" shrieked Toph as she landed on him.

"Uff... Toph why'd you jump on me?" asked the slightly winded Harry.

"Well it was either me or a boulder. Thought I'd be nice today." was her cheeky reply, to which they both laughed.

- Meanwhile -

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was not having a good day let alone week. For you see it had been about a week sense turm started, but a student was missing, not that any students on campus had vanished, no it was that Harry Potter hadn't shown up at all.

At first Albus was inclined to believe that the boy had thought the whole thing was a joke, so he sent Professor McGonagall to retrieve him. She came back four hours later highly distraught at finding no sign of him, or the fact that he ever lived there except for his tattered baby blanket that she found in a cupboard that had a padlock on it. Needless to say Dumbledore felt like he was royally fucked.

That was until he remembered a ritual that would summon anyone, no matter how far away they where, so long as that person was alive. The only draw backs this ritual had where one, it was dark magic, two, it took five people and a potion to do this ritual, and three, anyone within two meters of the person being summoned would be pulled along for the ride with no way back. But it was a risk that he was going to take. They would preform the ritual as soon as Severus finished the potion.

Time Skip

As Dumbledore finished up drawing the pentagram on the floor in his office Professor Snape dipped the end of his wand into the potion and drew the runes on the other heads of house and himself. Once Dumbledore finished Snape walked over to him and drew a set of runes on him as well. The last set was applied to the floor surrounding the summoning area.

When this was complete each head of house took a predesignated point of the star, while the headmaster being the primary caster took the top point. Stretching out their arms, as one would when they pretend that they have wings, they started chanting in unison. Slowly but surely their magic pooled into the center making a light build up, once enough magic had been sacrificed the light flashed so bright that it temporarily blinded the group.

Scene Split

Harry and Toph where once again doing what they do, goofing off in the gardens behind the main house. Mostly running through the hedge maze, their earth bending giving them an unfair advantage, sensing the vibrations from the ground they could see the layout of the whole maze. Reaching their tree in the center thy collapsed against it laughing.

After awhile they calmed down and just sat in the peace offered by the surrounding area. Unbenonst to them that there was a faint glow around both of them. And in a flash that neither could see they where gone from their spot.

Back at Hogwarts

When the light faded the five professors where exhausted, completely drained mentally and partly drained magically. So it was with a slight hope that they looked to see if they had been successful. They where stunned to see two children in the center standing back to back in fighting stances ready to defend themselves and each other if need be.

--

A/N: I have already chose which house they will be in, but free internet cookies to those who drop a review and guess which one it is

please review even if it isn't pleasnt I would like some feedback


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Standered disclaimer applies. I Own nothing.

A/N: sorry it took so long hope you like.

--

When Albus Dumbledore was able to see the first thing he saw was a boy who he assumed was Harry. And if that was the case then he really was not a happy man. This boy in front of him had such in an intimidating presence that even he, The Great Albus Dumbledore, was wary of.

Next he saw the girl. She was cute he noted in a dangerous sort of fashion. He watched as she shifted her feet and muttered something to Harry. Dumbledore quickly tried to calculate her influence on Harry and by proxy his plans for him. Of course he was assuming that Harry only met her a year or two ago so he deemed that no permanent damage was done therefore he dismissed her as another pawn to add to his plans. He had no idea how wrong he was nor how this miscalculation would come back to bite him in the ass.

Telling the other professors in the room to stand behind him he checked to see if the girl was magically inclined. Finding that she was and highly so at that, he decided to make her a student and potentially a key player in the war that he was conducting. Looking more closely at the children he noticed that at least the girl was blind. He wasn't sure about Harry but judging by the scars that covered his chest and the part of his face that wasn't covered by cloth it was an extremely likely possibility. Only time would tell him if he could still use him in his plans.

"Harry my boy, how good it is to see you alive and well." Dumbledore finally said, unsuccessfully trying to alleviate some tension.

"I'm sorry sir but you must have me confused with someone else. My name's not Harry, it's Hadrian, Hadrian Bei Fong." Harry stated, "watching" everyone carefully.

Not entirely sure when the Dursleys' "lost" him Dumbledore decided it best to go along with the name. Looking back at the girl for a few moments he inquired as to what her name was.

"The name's Toph, Toph Bei Fong." she replied jamming her thumb to her chest, then as an afterthought she tacked on her alias, "also known as the Blind Bandit to those in the fighting trade."

After introductions all around Dumbledore suggested that they move to a more comfortable location to speak about a few things. Toph and Harry thought that most of the people there where friendly but they where still a bit wary seeing as they still had no idea where they where. Though they could tell that they where in a large castle and it was made of stone.

"Excuse me sir," Harry started turning once again to face Dumbledore "but where are we?"

"Well Harry..." Dumbledore started to say until he was interrupted.

"My name is Hadrian, sir" Harry said politely.

"Well yes, of course. As I was saying, we are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now come along we have much to talk about and many details to take care of." And with that Dumbledore lead everyone back into his office and offered them some tea, all declined, Toph and Harry because it didn't smell like the jasmine tea that they where used to, the others because they wouldn't put it past their esteemed headmaster to lace it with something.

It took a lot longer for Albus to explain everything to the two children in front of him then he originally expected. They took it pretty well unlike most but the questions they asked confused him. 'What where benders? What was the Fire Nation?' these thoughts and more kept plaguing his mind. Then when probed about his name again Harry insisted that his name was Hadrian Bei Fong and that he never heard of a Harry Potter let alone met him as their home life was pretty sheltered. Deciding to let the name issue slide Dumbledore asked Harry to remove his headband so that he could see his eyes. This was met with a lot of hesitation from Harry and a sightless glare from Toph that made even Severus proud. Though after a few moments of encouragement from Toph, Harry reached around and untied his headband revealing that the scars on one side of his face went in a spiral pattern and the one on the other side went the top of his brow to the bottom of his jaw, he had no eyes to speak of just empty sockets. To say that the Heads of House where shocked would be an understatement, they where enraged at whoever would do that to a child. After the shock wore off, the rage subsided, and Harry put his headband back on the headmaster decided that it was time to end the meeting telling the kids that Professor McGonagall would take them to go buy school supplies tomorrow, that they would be sorted into their house afterwards, then the next day they would be free to explore and familiarize themselves with the castle, and then they would start classes with everyone else on the day after.

Dumbledore dismissed everyone from his office saying that it was getting late and that tomorrow was going to be a long and busy day. Standing up Toph, Harry, and the professors left, glad to be able to stretch their legs. They where half way down the hall when one of the professors spoke up by the sound of his voice it was Professor Snape.

"As you know I am Professor Snape. I teach potions its more or less a class of science, things need to be exact and with you two coming in late you will require extra classes to be able to catch up with them. There is also the slight inconvenience of both of you being blind but nevertheless I expect you to be able to handle yourselves. These extra lessons will be to help you find ways to identify the ingredients, how to cut or chop them depending on the instructions. I would like to do this on Saturdays until I'm satisfied with your abilities. I will also tutor you in Defense Against the Dark Arts on Thursdays. We will discuss a time schedule for this later." Once he finished talking he detached himself from from the group thinking 'I must be going soft. But I'll be damned if they don't have great potential to be great at whatever they wanted.' Shaking his head he went to bed for the night as did everyone else.

In the morning Professor McGonagall picked up Harry and Toph from the room that they where staying in and took them down to the kitchens for breakfast. Once they where done the small group walked down a small path that would lead them to a carriage that would take them to the portkey zone of Hogsmeade Village. When they got there McGonagall stepped out first and turned around to see the other two jump out and for the first time she noticed that they where bare foot. "Why aren't you two wearing and shoes?" she asked while pulling out their portkey, some sort of card with a red and white ball on the back and some sort of creature on the front, looked like some sort of rat to her only cuter.

"We see with bending." Was Toph's simple answer.

"I do apologize but I've never heard of bending." and she really did sound apologetic.

"We'll give you a detailed version later Professor maybe even show you some of it, but short version is we can see with our feet." Harry said with a smile.

"Well that is quite interesting I do have every intention to keep you to that. Anyway what I'm holding here is a portkey, it is a magical mode of transportation made from any random object, it will take us to Diagon Alley to a small alcove right next to Gringotts which is our first stop on this outing. Now a portkey works by using your magic to take you from where your at to the place that it is set. One important thing to remember about portkeys is to not let go until your back on the ground. Now grab a hold and we'll be off." McGonagall told them. Toph and Harry each took hold of the offered card and soon after with a tugging hook like sensation felt behind their belly-buttons they vanished from Hogsmeade and reappeared next to Gringotts.

Walking out onto the main street both Harry and Toph's feet where assaulted with the vibrations of the semi crowded alleyway. They closely followed behind Professor McGonagall realizing that in this new place they could easily get lost.

Quickly they all ascended the stairs of the large white marble building known as Gringotts and headed inside where McGonagall lead them to an open teller. After very carefully explaining the situation to the goblin, he had them lead to Diamond Claw who, being a nice, polite, and understanding (a/n: cough cough greedy cough cough) goblin did a quick blood test on Harry and then switched the names on the vaults from Potter to Bei Fong, added Toph's name to them and made two new sets of keys, one for Harry and the other for Toph. All for a small fee of course.

Saying the trip down through the tunnels to get to the vaults was unsettling for the humans of the group would be like saying the sky is blue. It's just an obvious fact. So it's needless to say that they where glad to have their feet on solid ground again as they followed the goblin to the vault door where they stop. "Key please." came its nasally voice.

Harry passed over his key to the goblin and watched as the iron door opened up to reveal a large cavern filled with coins. With a quick crash course in the names of the different coins and the exchange rate for each of them they quickly filled their pouches with galleons and sickles. Glancing back towards the goblin, who was waiting by the door, Harry picked up a couple of galleons walked over to him and bowed. "Thank you for putting up with our ignorance and taking time out of your schedule to help us correct it." Harry said and handed over the coins to the shocked goblin. After that both where brought back to the lobby where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. Saying goodbye to their goblin companion they left the bank not realizing that they had earned the respect of the highly antisocial creatures that inhabit it.

Following McGonagall they quickly got their all their school supplies and trunk. The only two required stops they had left where Madame Malkins Robes For All Occasions and Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Scene 382 B.C. They went to Madame Malkins first and ordered their school robes, and some tailored clothes including their chinese fighting clothes and a set slipper shoes among other things.

Finally they came to their last stop, Olivanders. Stepping into the shop dust assaulted the noses of all three of them. Spreading out their senses Harry and Toph noted that this store was smaller than the rest of the stores that they where in that morning. There also seemed to be shelves upon shelves everywhere, filled with boxes upon boxes. Then what seemed to McGonagall like there was no warning at all, Toph and Harry turned around.

"You know where I come from it's considered rude to try an sneak up on people" Toph said with a smirk.

"So it is." Replied a shocked Olivander. For you see never before had he ever been caught hence he forgot to try and creep them out by using their names and he got right to work.

This was by far the longest stop today. For starters they where being measured by something. But they had a pretty good guess that it was just a means of distraction seeing as Olivander had his back turned to them searching or something. Turning back to them he held a few boxes in one hand and with a wave of his other hand stopped the measuring tape. Resting the boxes on the desk in front of the others, smiled and while taking a box off the top of the pile he asked "So who wants to go first?"

Without missing a beat Harry spoke up "Ladies first sir. Thats the only proper way."

And with that Toph was told to wave stick after stick. Sometimes Mr. Olivander would take one away as soon as she touched it or sometimes in mid-wave, and then sometimes something would blow up. But then again sometimes nothing would happen at all. Slowly Toph made her way through about three quarters of the store and to Professor McGonagall it seemed that Olivander was beside himself, not from worry but from joy.

"Ah ha, a difficult customer. Not to worry I do love a challenge." he said with a smile. Pretty soon they where nearly out of wands to wave and try. That's when an idea came to Olivander's mind, he walked to the very back of the store muttering "I wonder" under his breath. He reemerged a few minutes later holding two very old looking and dusty boxes.

"These two wands I have here where made by one of my ancestors. They are both very special and I swear I'll eat the Ministers hat if you both don't leave hear today carrying one of them." Once he said that Olivander opened the lid on one of the boxes revealing a beautifully crafted black wand. Carefully lifting the wand out of its box he looked at and said "You know I really have a good feeling about this one." Handing it over to her gently he spouted off its information " Twelve inches Hawthorn, dual core, powdered fang of The Black Dragon suspended in the blood of The White Dragon. Go ahead give it a wave."

As soon as Toph closed her fingers around the handle she felt a warm sensation shoot up her arm. She gave it a wave; immediately the feeling spread throughout her body and the tip shot out golden sparks. She knew in that instant that it was meant for her, it felt like a small part of her that she didn't even know was missing was returned.

Seeming almost giddy with the result with the previous wand Olivander turned to Harry and opened the other box revealing what many would either call the wands twin or counter. This one was a finally crafted white wand Olivander looked at Hadrian and handed him the wand. "Twelve inches Holly, dual core, powdered fang of The White Dragon suspended in the blood of The Black Dragon. Give it a wave." Getting much the same result from him as he did the girl it was easy to say that Olivander was a very happy man.

After they paid for a set of holsters and their wands they decided to head back to the castle, deciding to wait until they where more settled to get a pet. They took the same portkey back and was greeted by Professor Flitwick who told them to come talk to him after dinner because he had something that help aid them in their schooling.

It was a short and pleasant trip back up to the castle with Flitwick and McGonagall chatting softly the whole way. Without realizing it both Toph and Harry fell asleep only to be woken up shortly thereafter. McGonagall walked with them back up to their temporary rooms, letting them lead the way. Minerva was in a slight state of awe as they walked through fake walls and hidden passages that she never knew existed. Soon they where back in their rooms and where packing up their trunks, then they took a much deserved nap seeing as they had a long night a head of them still.

-Dinner Time-

Most of the students were wondering why this dinner was mandatory. It wasn't a feast, it was to early for one of those and it was normally come and go as you please. But either way everyone was there tonight.

Soon enough Dumbledore stood up and spoke. "My dear students, tonight we have a special treat. Sometime in the past two weeks a family moved into the country and transferred their children here. So without further ado, Professor McGonagall if you please."

Professor McGonagall walked out carrying the Sorting Hat and stool. Following behind her was a young boy and girl. Both looked stubborn as hell, most of the student body thought Gryffndors for sure. McGonagall seemed to have a small conversation with the two of them before nodding her head and called out the name of one of the kids "Bei Fong, Toph" rung out loud and clear throughout the Great Hall.

The girl seemed to jump at what everyone else guessed to be the voice of the Sorting Hat inside her head. It seemed to take forever as the hat seemed to debate with itself, humming and grunting, until if finally called out "HUFFLEPUFF." The table on the right exploded with cheers and then quited down as Professor McGonagall called out "Bei Fong, Hadrian." It took even longer for him, but the overturning factor at least for the hat was his desire to stay near his friend. So after a long debate with the hat it yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF" once again and once again the Hufflepuff table shouted for joy with a thunderous applause.

After everything settled down dinner was pretty much uneventful. Toph and Harry acquainted with their housemates and yearmates. They quickly learned that their common room was on ground level and that the password that allowed them entrance was Chuujitsu.

Soon enough dinner was over and they left to go meet up with Professor Flitwick. It took them a little while but they managed to find him in his office on the fifth floor. They knocked softly and waited until they heard Flitwick say come in before entering.

"You wanted to speak with us sir?" Harry asked as he walked in next to Toph.

"Yes, yes I did. I had a few charms that will help you with both your classwork and homework. The first will read your textbooks and notes to you, the second will charm your quills to write what you say for homework and classwork purposes and will also write down what questions are asked pertaining to the class material and answers as well as the lectures for notes, finally the last one is a small silencing barrier to keep from annoying others when doing your work." And with that Professor Flitwick kept them until he was sure that they could preform the spells flawlessly.

By the time Toph and Harry found their way to the Hufflepuff common room they where exhausted. Walking over to an empty couch they collapsed on it. A few moments a shadow loomed over them and poked Toph on the shoulder.

"Hey, get up. I'll show you to your rooms. The headmaster said that you two where to have your own rooms connected to the common room. Something about reducing hazard liabilities." Said a sixth year prefect, then continued with "you can set your own passwords on the doors. Come on this way." Leading the two to their rooms and stopping in front of two doors. "The one on the left is yours Toph and the one on the right is Hadrian's. Goodnight guys, see you in the morning, and welcome to Hogwarts."

Soon thereafter the entirety of the student body was asleep.

--

A/N: sorry this is a repost. after rereading this chapter I saw a few typing errors that where overlooked in my state of tiredness so I fixed them as they where bugging me, also any thoughts on what pets to get them next year? thats one of they details thats still up in the air right now. anyway please review me. I mean story alerts are great and favorite adds have me flattered beond belief, but every now and then I would like some feed back. this chapter was a bit hard for me and I was quite unsure on how it would be taken.

anyway next chapter might speed things up a bit bring them to Halloween and meeting Hermione and the troll, if thats the case I'll see what my caffine induced brain kicks up


	4. Lots of Professor McGonagall

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: sorry this took so long but I was kinda having some issues...IE my sister took the only computer in the house with her to a friends house to do a project and I just got it back after a week and then I had to type up this chapter so yeah. Rember reviews motiate me as do fortune cookies. half of my insperation for this chapter came from a fortune cookie it said: You have a charming way with words write something this week. the other half came from my reviewers.

--

It had been a strenuous few weeks scene they had started classes. The hardest part for them was blocking and dodging spells. Casting the spells hardly gave them any trouble at all. The extra classes where to thank for that. Over all they where loving school.

The only problems they seemed to have came from fellow students, namely one Ronald Weasley and his little tag alongs. They just refused to learn not to mess with them. Toph even went as far as sinking the small group waist deep in the middle of the Great Hall. True they backed off for a little bit but that was more from embarrassment than fear.

But tonight was Halloween or All Hallows Eve for those who cared to remember the ways of old, a day where one would leave offerings to the spirits of those who have passed as a blessing. But for some odd reason even though Hadrian did leave his offering of some fruits, pastries, some sprigs of evergreen, and the sticks of incense something was still bugging him in the back of his mind.

As he and Toph made their way to the Great Hall they could of sworn that they heard someone crying somewhere nearby. They decided to leave it be seeing as if it was one of them they would want to be left alone.

As they made their way into the Great Hall they joined their housemates and sat at their table. Waiting for the normal speech from the headmaster before every feast they took the opportunity to ask Patrick, one of the third years, about the crying they heard on the way in. They listened as he explained how the Giant Gnat (A/N: I thought Weasel was over used and those of you who live or have lived in humid climates know how annoying they can be) as Toph liked to call him had been so rude to some girl in his house that after class she ran to a bathroom and hadn't been seen scene.

Before long the feast had begun and everyone was eating, drinking, and over all just having a good time enjoying the festivities. Though try as he might Hadrian just could not banish the nagging he felt in the back of his head. Every chance it got it would alert him to it's presence. So it was with little surprise when something did go wrong.

Toph and Hadrian where finishing up their roast lamb and about to start on their custard when it all started. Professor Quirrell barged into the Great Hall yelling as he ran towards the head table "Troll! Troll in the dungeons!" Upon reaching the head table he finished with a " Just thought you'd like to know." before passing out on the floor.

As soon as Quirrell hit the floor all hell broke loose. There where younger students panicking, older students shouting trying to calm down younger years, and just general mass mayhem. With all the commotion it took several loud shoots from Dumbledore's wand to silence everyone. "Prefects take everyone to their dormitories. No one is to leave. That is all."

As thy walked out of the Great Hall with the others Hadrian pulled Toph off to the side. "Hey Toph listen, I think we should go tell that girl about the troll because we both know that that guy was lying about it being in the dungeons."

"Yeah I know he was and I do agree with you about warning that girl, but if we happen upon the troll then it its' funeral." Toph said with her diminutive smirk.

It didn't take them long to find the girl seeing as they followed the loud screams and crashing noises. Picking up the pace as the putrid oder got stronger. Running into the bathroom both preteens came to an abrupt stop. Toph being her normal self couldn't resist stating the obvious, "He's a big one ain't he Harry."

Hadrian just chuckled and said "Well Toph you ready to take this thing down? It looks like it will be fun."

"Oh, You bet I'm in." And with that said both Toph and Hadrian took up a stance between the troll and the girl who was curled up in the corner trying to hide from the thing. The two leaped into into action before the troll could get over the confusion of two more targets in its path. Toph stomped on the causing a small pillar of stone which she started slicing off disks towards the troll while Hadrian got behind the thing and hit the wall, sending a boulder straight into the things' back enraging the beast. Quickly dashing around it Hadrian met up with his partner combining their attack sending one large boulder to the things shoulder, crushing it instantaneously. The girl who was hiding finally looked around from her corner and saw the two kids fighting off the troll and was amazed at how they where doing it.

The troll was enraged and swung its club wildly about. The next thing anyone knew the club was heading for Toph, who at the time was concentrating on sending stone daggers into the trolls eyes effectively blinding it. A loud shout of "move" caused the defenders to roll to the side, Toph narrowly avoiding the blow and Hadrian to get his hand smashed by the debris the flew. Getting up the two slammed their feet into the stone floor, shooting a large column of stone to shoot up from beneath the troll and smash the damn thing into the celling to the point that no one would recognize it as a troll. It's gritty blood showered down upon everything in the bathroom coating the students in what seemed an extra thick layer. After a few moments they lowered the column and went about putting the stone to rights. Once they where done they walked over to the girl that was quickly going into shock and helped her up.

"You alright?" Hadrian asked the girl.

"Um, yes, yes I am thank you....." She stared

"I'm Toph and this is Hadrian" Toph supplied and she pointed to Hadrian.

"Thank you both. My name's Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger. It was amazing what you to just did, how did you do it? I didn't see you using your wands, what spell did you use?" she took a breath before she went on "Why didn't you move as soon as the club came towards you? What are you blind or something? You could have been killed."

The two stood for a moment before they started snickering which soon turned into a chuckle and then a full blown laughter complete with the rolling around on the bloody floor. They couldn't help it. After calming down Hadrian reached behind him with his good hand and undid his headband while Toph started talking trying to keep an even voice. "Of course we're blind. I was born blind and Hadrian well see for yourself."

Hermione looked over at him and her eyes widened at the extensive scarring she saw. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea. I swear I didn't." She stammered.

"It's ok, people forget all the time ether that or they just don't realize it. Then there is that one boy and his friends who keep trying to make fun of us for it. Anyway, as to what we did we'll have to explain it to you later. We have visitors." Hadrian said with a smirk.

Before Hermione could say that there was no one there Professors Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, and Dumbledore stood in the doorway wands at the ready. All wore a look of shock as they registered the scene before them, at the center of it three very bloody preteens.

"What's on earth is going on in here? Why aren't you three in your common rooms?" Professor McGonagall asked, being as she was the first to get over her shock.

Toph and Hadrian where about to speak but Hermione was quick to start an explanation to defend the two that saved her. "Well you see Professor I was feeling kind of home sick for awhile and I had a really bad day today so I wasn't in the Great Hall at all today. Therefore I had no idea that a troll had gotten into the school, I swear I didn't know. And if it wasn't for these two I probably wouldn't be here right now. They came to worn me and ended up having to fight the troll in order to save me."

"And just where exactly is the troll?" asked Professor Sprout.

As if seconded nature all the of the children pointed upwards and said in unison "Up there." All of the professors looked up to see the smashed and ruined remains of what vaguely looked like a troll. Promptly Professor Sprout lost what little dinner she ate, Dumbledore fainted, Snape smirked, and McGonagall gave them a look that said 'explain'.

After a moment she realized the look she was giving them, which had most grown witches and wizards in fear of her wrath, had no effect on them seeing as they couldn't see it. So with a sigh she asked them to come to her office after breakfast in the morning and then awarded 100 points to Hufflepuff for protecting a fellow student.

Leaving the bathroom the three split ways after promising to meet in the morning. Hermione to go to her common room and Toph and Hadrian to Madame Pomfrey so Hadrian could get his hand checked out and fixed. After that they went back to their common room and took a long deserved shower.

As promised they met up with Hermione outside the Great Hall and went in for breakfast, inviting Hermione to the Hufflepuff table. For Hermione it was a nice change to have people interested in her. Once introduced to some of the people that they normally eat with the group fell into comfortable conversation. Some discussing classes and asking her option on some of the teachers, others asking her what her family was like, and some asking for some help in some classes that they where struggling in. All in all Hermione felt like she was welcomed and even wanted at the table filled with badgers.

Finishing up with breakfast Toph and Hadrian stood and asked Hermione if she was going with them. After getting an affirmative they left the Great Hall. Walking up the stairs the three once again started talking, Hermione asking Hadrian if she could call him Harry instead. After saying sure why not, th rest of the trip was spent in a comfortable silence.

Upon reaching Professor McGonagall's office Hadrian knocked and waited until he heard the reply of enter before opening the door. Letting the girls in before himself and softly shutting the door behind him. Walking over to the desk Hadrian took both the offered seat and tea with a thank you.

When all three where settled Professor McGonagall spoke up. "I take it that you two," she gestured towards Toph and Hadrian, "know why I asked you here today."

Hadrian set his tea aside with a small sigh, "You asked us to come so you could get that more detailed explanation we promised you when you took us to get our school supplies, am I correct? Great tea by the way, not many people can mix in the honey without over powering the jasmine."

"Thank you Mr. Bei Fong, and yes that s the reason I asked you here."

"Ok, well ...um, do you want to explain it Toph or should I?"

"You do it Hadrian, I never paid the tutors any attention, I'll take the questions at the end." Toph said with a smirk.

"Alright then, well to start off with what Toph and I do is something called bending. Now there are four different styles of bending, Earthbending, Firebending, Waterbending, and Airbending. Each of the bending styles has an animal that is said that bending originated from, waterbending is has a moonfish as a mascot, dragons are said to have tout humans firebending, the sky bison for airbending, and the badgermoles is where earthbending came from."

"The four bending styles eventually split and formed their own colonies. The firebenders became the Fire Nation, waterbenders became the Water Nation, earthbenders became the Earth Kingdom, and the airbenders became the Air Nomads. Throughout the nations there is an equal mix of people who can bend and those who can't. Toph's mother and father thought that just because we where blind it meant we where helpless as well so we ran away any chance we got."

"On one of our 'trips' w got lost in one of the many cave systems and came across a group of badgermoles. Like us the badgermoles are blind and live their lives in darkness but they used earthbending to sense vibrations in the ground to see. We befriended them and by mimicking their movements we learned how to earthbend. As a result of learning to earthbend from them we came to learn that we could see by feeling even the smallest of vibrations whether it be through our feet, hands or any other body part that is touching the surface of the earth."

"Earthbending in and of itself is both offensive and defensive and can easily dominate other styles of bending depending on the amount of earth or earth-based substances in the area. You see earthbending isn't just limited to dirt and rock. We can manipulate crystals, sand, and pretty much anything else earth-based. I'm also fairly certain that with more practice that not even metal will be an issue for us. So with that I'll leave the floor open fore questions." Hadrian said before going back to his tea.

After a few moments of digesting the information Hermione did what Hermione did best and that was ask questions. She just couldn't help herself. The only questions that she didn't have answered by Hadrian's explanation where: what do badgermoles look like? Can anyone bend? If so can you teach me? And why isn't this stuff taught here?

Professor McGonagall for her part was taking everything she just heard in stride. Most of what she just heard through her for a loop therefore she could only ask a few questions of her own. One being: whether or not they had been wearing their shoes around the castle? Would they need a place to practice? And whether or not they where the ones who sunk Ronald Weasley and co. waist deep into the floor just outside of the Great Hall.

Toph being Toph tried and failed to control her laughing at that and it took her a few minutes to regain her control before answering. "With all due respect Professor we're not going to say anything that will bring your wrath upon us for harming one of your lion cubs, but as to your other questions. Hermione we would love to show you what a badgermole looks like but there two things that are standing in the way of that; one we're blind all we know is the shape and two I don't think Professor McGonagall would appreciate her office being torn up."

"Next up. No not just anyone can bend, you have to be born with the ability. Kind of like the animagus ability or so we hear. So no we can not teach you, your just not cut for being an earthbender. As to why this stuff isn't taught here, I have no idea sorry tuts."

"As to your questions Professor; no we don't wear our shoes anymore, we did try them but they blurred our vision so they had to go. Maybe we'll put them back on if it gets too cold out. Thanks for the offer for a place to practice but we already found a place. If that is all Professor?" Toph finished.

"Yes that is all, thank you. Have a pleasant day you three." And with that she dismissed the students from her office to spend the rest of the day exploring the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I swear on my the head of my stuffed dragon Chewy that I own nothing and therefore am making no money from this story whatsoever.

A/N: First off I would like to thank the person that emailed me about this story asking for when I was going to update; it was a polite way of them giving me a good kick in ass. Secondly all of you be thankful that I don't trust my computer system, becouse everyone in the family uses it, and put everything on my flashdrive as my comp crashed last week. I still have my files and junk. Thirdly I was hoping to post both this and ch. 6 at the same time but as fate would have it I'm stuck cleaning this weekend and wont have time to finish typing it up, hopefully I'll get it up by the (Checks calender) 30th. And Finaly I'm a tad OCD about my spelling but I also realize that I can't catch all my mastakes and all the chapters have been unbetaed up to the end of the next chapter and I would love to have a reliable beta to fix my mistakes. Now with all that said on with the story.

__

~*~ Ch.5 ~*~

The weeks following the explanation to Professor McGonagall the newly formed trio became inseparable when not in shared classes. During meal times Hermione haunted the badgers' table and enjoyed her time spent there. After classes they would explore the castle and its grounds until curfew.

Personally Hermione loved exploring with them. With their bending abilities they could see through the illusions that her eyes could not. It seemed to her that almost every day they discovering new (or old, pending on your out look on this) hallways, long forgotten rooms, or sometimes a secret passage way. Though as of a week ago they called off their exploration of the third floor corridor.

~*~ Flashback ~*~

Three students where walking through one of the many corridors in the castle. Mind you they where only somewhat lost. There was one boy flanked by two girls, all strolling peacefully when the girl on the left spoke up.

"Do either of you know where we are?"

After a moment the girl on the right answered in a semi-board tone, "Well Hermione it feels like we're somewhere on the third floor."

Before Hermione could say anything Hadrian sensed something behind one of the doors and being the curious he is walked towards it. Pressing against the door and finding it to be locked he did the only logical thing for an earthbender to do in a castle made of stone. He touched the wall next to the door and shifted his fingers a bit which opened a hole large enough to walk into.

"Hadrian, what do you think you are doing? This floor is forbidden, the Headmaster said so himself at the beginning of the year."

Hadrian turned towards Hermione and smirked, "Well then, if thats the case, we should go check it out. I mean saying that is like sitting someone in front of a red button and telling them not to push it, then leaving that person there with nothing to do but stare at it. Eventually they are going to push it and thats exactly what I'm going to do." With that said him and Toph walked threw the hole and having nothing better to do Hermione followed just a step behind.

Once they got inside the group stayed close to the walls at first, taking their time to explore the giant sleeping mass in the center. They determined that by the detentions that the room was big enough for some large animal to roam around in comfortably and with the food and water dishes in one corner and the chew toys in another Hadrian was willing to bet it was some type of dog.

Moving closer towards the center Toph and Hadrian got a a better feel of the hole in the floor. It appeared to lead down aways and then into a liner passage way that was sectioned off into rooms most of which had something in them. Just as they where about to jump down to inspect further the mass in the center woke up and charged after them.

Being the brightest witch of her age for a reason Hermione grabbed both of them by the back of their shirts and pulled them backwards just as one of the massive heads snapped its jaws millimeaters from where they where standing just moments before. And after a short deliberation they decided that discretion was the better part of valor in this case and ran for it. All the while the dog howling and trying to tear threw the small hole in the wall to get after them.

Once they got far enough away they fell against each other completely winded.

"You two are completely crazy, we could have been killed. We could have been eaten by that thing, or worse we could have been caught and expelled." Hermione yelled and after a moment of nothing but panting she fixed them with a glare that would of made Professor Snape proud and then huffed remembering that they couldn't see it. "Well? What do you two have to say for yourselves?" She all but growled.

"We got to push the button and see what would happen. I say we do it again." Toph said with a smirk and a playful look to her cotton eyes. And despite the gravity of the situation they where just in Hermione broke down laughing like a loon. Toph and Hadrian joining a moment later.

Through the tears rolling down her face and the laughing fits Hermione somehow managed to choke out "you two are mad."

~*~ End Flashback ~*~

As of now though Hermione was in her last class of the semester, Potions. And it seemed that they where trying a new arrangement as it was a Gryffindor-Hufflepuff class as opposed to with the Slytherins' and with that being so she didn't have to worry about stuff being thrown into her cauldron. Maybe they where trying to see if this would be more manageable; maybe if this worked then they would make it permanent.

The tables where made to seat four, two on either side, so she took a seat across from Toph and Hadrian. While they where setting everything up Hermione couldn't help but wonder how it was possible for them to make a potion, considering their lack of sight it should be next to impossible for them to know what step they where on. So she watched them as they started, while everyone else started adding things to their base they precut a lot of things and put them off to the side for later use. The things that they couldn't for fear of them loosing their potency she watched them prepare with expert efficiency.

At one point it looked as if Toph was going to add an ingredient way to early and was circumvented by a soft "wait" from Hadrian, followed shortly thereafter by an equally quiet "ok" and that seemed all it took to stop a near disaster from happening. When Professor Snape came over she thought for sure that he was going to dock points from them for talking or something.

"Good Catch Mr. Bei Fong. Five points to Hufflepuff. Snape said softly and then added "Miss Bei Fong, your improving, keep it up." Then walked away.

Poor Hermione was in shock. Since when did Professor Snape award points to another house? It was mind boggling to her, and by the looks of her fellow gryffindors she wasn't alone. A soft "Hermione your potion" was enough to snap her out of her shock and back to work though, stopping yet another disaster.

After class was over Hermione found her self walking with Toph and Hadrian threw yet another hallway she didn't recognize. She was about to ask when Toph said it was a passage way into the library. Nodding Hermione stayed silent on the way to their study group. Hermione still found hard to believe that she had friends and that she would be accepted completely without question. Especially after being a social outcast for so long.

Coming out of the opening right next to their normal table the trio dropped their bags and sat down to wait for the last of the their group. As it turned out they didn't have to wait long at all. Neville plopped down in his chair right as they where reaching for their books and Blaise and Terry where rounding the corner of bookshelves.

Reclining in his chair Blaise propped his feet up on the table while asking "So, whose doing what for the winter holls'?"

"I'm stuck here. Gran has important business she has to attend to." Neville said in his normal shy tone.

"Ah, don't worry Nev Hadrian and I will be here to keep ya company" Toph replied with her trademark smirk.

"Heading to France with my Mother, it's her Christmas with me this year." Terry said in a lazy sort of way.

"I'm heading home to see my parents." Hermione said.

` "Ohh, really? Can you bring me back some of those gummy bears you let me try? Please?" Blaise asked needly.

"My, my Blaise are you begging?" Hermione asked Laughter evident in her voice.

Blaise sniffed indignantly, "Slytherins don't _beg_" he whined and then smirked as everyone started snickering.

After taking a moment to compose herself Hermione replied with "I'll see what I can do Blaise. Anyway I found a book I like for you guys to read. I made copies for everyone, I think you all will like this one." Pulling six books out she handed them out, with Hadrian getting the original.

Hadrian pulled out his wand and ran it over the cover and spine of the book. When he pulled the tip away, a soft feminine voice read off the title. "'_**The Beast Within Us: The Everything You Need to Know Guide to Becoming an Animagus' Brought to you by: Mooney, Padfoot, Prongs, and Silverclaw." **_The voice tapered off after that.

"I think," Toph started, "that we're really gonna like this book." Nods of agreement followed that statement.

Later that evening, after packing most of her belongings Hermione fell asleep with a small smile on her face. She couldn't wait to get home and tell her parents about her new friends.

__

A/N: I swear it looked longer on paper, next chapter will have Christmas break and arrangements for their summer living conditions. As well as Hadrian comming to terms with being the Harry Potter everyone's talking about it wont be graphic as much as it will drag up some supressed memories that we wont get into.

PS: I also don't own Gummy Bears, was going to origanily use a crunch bar but realized that they would have something simmilar in hunnydunks.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: ok guys I finished typing this eairler than I thought so it's a pre-turkey day suprise, so enjoy

__

*~* Ch.6 *~*

A couple of days later found Toph and Hadrian having tea with the kindly half-giant named Hagrid. And after listening to the story of how he pulled a baby Harry from the burning remains of his house, flew him across London on a flying motorcycle to leave him for his relatives to take care of all on Dumbledore's orders; it started to bring back quite a few suppressed memories and nightmare's of how he was treated by his realities, what felt to him like a lifetime ago. And what mainly aided this was the fact of the flying motorcycle, upon which most of his punishments where based on.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, what were their names?" came the softly asked question from Hadrian.

Not sensing the anxiety building in the young male 'puff in front of him, he told them that the boy's relatives were the Dursley's. Then went on to tell them how even though he didn't think them the greatest people out there, Dumbledore knew best. No one noticed as Hadrian grew pale enough to rival one of the Hogwarts' ghosts. After what seemed like forever Hagrid finished up his praising of the headmaster and told them that it was getting late and that they should get going if they wanted to make it in before curfew.

Bidding goodbye to the kindly man the two left the warmth of the little cottage for the cold trek back to the castle. About halfway there Toph got fed up with both the cold and the silence. Snuggling up to Hadrian, Toph spoke up, "Ok Hadrian what's eatin' ya? I mean the last time you got this quiet around me was three years ago when Father said he was gonna have us married when we became of age."

With a rueful smile and knowing the fact that it was futile to even attempt to lie to her Hadrian let loose a small sigh and told her of everything that he never wanted to remember. How that he believed that he really was the missing Potter boy, that what made him believe this was the name of the relatives. How even after six years of not being able to see with his eyes he could still see the crazed look in his uncle's eyes right before the knife came down and made everything black, and how, deep down, he knew his uncle meant to kill him that day.

For her part Toph stayed quiet and listened, partly out of shock that someone would to that but mostly out of respect for him, wincing at some of the things he described. Hadrian finished most of his story by the time they reached the doors of the castle where he stopped unable to make himself continue his narrative any further for the time being. In a rare show of physical affection Toph gave him the hug she knew he desperately needed. Stepping back she grabbed his hand and dragged him threw the main doors and into the dungeons.

Finding one of the larger chambers, she let him go and ran to the other side. Getting into her fighting stance Hadrian only had a moments' warning to avoid the bolder she had launched at him. Moving out of his comfort zone a bit Hadrian stayed on the defensive as he advanced closer. When he got to a relatively close distance he punched the ground causing a fissure to run threw Toph's feet small at first but growing rapidly. Jumping off to one side Toph slid her foot as she landed turning the stone beneath Hadrian's feet to sand drastically reducing his sight range and making what he could see fuzzy. Slamming his foot against the top of the sand he turned the sand particles into little missiles mainly for distraction as he tried to find a way to come out of this the victor. After an hour and a half of trading blows, with quiet a few hitting, Toph decided to end the match by turning the floor into uneven and bluntly tipped spikes.

After the two finished fixing the damage they had made they fell to the floor panting. A moment later Hadrian spoke up, "Thanks Toph I needed that. Though I think we might be a bit out of practice." Grunting Toph rolled over and fell asleep against his side. Calling his house elf Hadrian asked for a blanket and went to sleep.

~*~ Morning ~*~

- Headmaster's office -

A lone figure was sitting behind his desk watching the items on his bookshelf as he waited for his guest to arrive. His items where always delightful to watch or so he thought. He had some thats span, some that whined, some that flashed with different colors, and then there was one that most had no idea what it's function was as the only thing it seemed to do was let out a small puff of scented smoke every few minutes. Any muggle-born student would be able to recognize it as the Glade Wisp. He was watching the little puff when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in Severus" he called as he turned in his chair to face the door.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Professor Snape drawled as he stepped silently into the office.

"Ah, yes I did Severus. Please have a seat, I wished to discuss the summer housing arrangements for young Harry..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but I do believe he is on the roster as Hadrian Bei Fong." Snape interjected; not at all looking apologetic.

"Yes, yes quite right you are, young Hadrian and his friend. I do believe at this point in time separating the two would prove disastrous as they seem to have formed some kind of bond. For obvious reasons I can not leave them with the Dursleys and most of the families I was originally thinking of placing them with would no idea of to handle their condition." Dumbledore paused for a moment to poor himself some tea and offer the Potions Professor a cup which was politely declined.

Taking a calming sip he continued "so as you can see Severus I'm in a slight bind and was wondering if you would be so kind as to watch them over the summer. Of course I realize your time is in high demand and therefore you will be compensated for your time, as well as another monthly stipulation to pay for their needs."

After a moment of thinking Snape drawled out in his normally silky tone "Thats all well and good sir but shouldn't you be speaking to _their_ head of house? After all they do belong to Hufflepuff."

"Again this is true but I'm afraid that Pomona, like Mrs. Weasley, would overly coddle them because they are blind and in the process spoil them by justifying every wrong-doing with 'It's not their fault' and a 'they can't help it'" here Albus stopped to refill his cup. "So with you being the Head of Slytherin and one of the strictest professors on staff you would more than be able to correct them when they are in the wrong, so to speak."

"It is a very generous offer headmaster, let me think on it; as well as approach them on it. I afraid that Ms. Bei Fong has quite the temper and I'd rather not be permanently encased in stone. Also I have a strong belief that they both will be quite upset when they find out that they will not be able to return and if I decide to watch them for the summer holidays than I'd rather get them used to the idea as I would like my home to stay standing." Was the calm reply.

"I'm afraid, Severus, that you do have the right of it on that." sighed the aged headmaster.

"Furthermore sir if I am to in essence be their guardian then I reserve the right to raise them in a way of my choosing; without any interference from anyone on what I teach or how I discipline them. If you have any problems than I shall simply refuse and you can find someone else to mind after them. Are these terms acceptable Headmaster?" he asked, mimicking the older man's steeple-pulled fingers.

"Again I have to say that you are correct and that your terms are more than reasonable. I just ask that you don't be overly hard on them and that while here they are your students, and nothing more than that."

"I agree with everything with the exception of weekends. After all they need extra instruction in a less formal environment so I can assess their ability to navigate around my home as well as their bond. I can't do that during class and it is an on going process. Unless, of course, you would like for me to fail in this endeavor and have to put up with their temper." was Snape's static reply, all the while smirking on the inside.

"Alright Severus you can have the weekends as well but punishments you give them for school will go threw their head of house."

"Of course Headmaster. Will that be all?"

"Yes Severus, that will be all." Dumbledore said, vanishing the tea set and standing up to walk his employee to the door. "Have a pleasant day Severus."

With a scowl towards one of the students Snape stalked off back to the dungeons in hopes of warding his office against the infamous temper of Ms. Bei Fong. He wasn't so worried about Mr. Bei Fong as it took quite a bit to upset him. Professor Snape shuddered at the memory of what happened to the youngest Weasley boy after he made the mistake of making fun of the know-it-all; idiot boy was still under Poppy's care. Well maybe it took a quite a bit until his friends where brought into the mix.

With Toph and Hadrian -

Toph and Hadrian for the first time in a long time woke from a very comfortable sleep. Stretching the two got up and changed into the clothes that their house elf left for them. Tying his headband he turned to Toph and held out his hand. "Breakfast?" Receiving a positive answer the duo walked to the Great Hall.

Upon entering they went to their table and began to serve themselves. About halfway threw others started to trudge in, most muttering and cussing under their breaths. Moments later Hadrian handed over a plater of bacon to the young man that just sat next to them.

"I still don't understand how you two are doing that. I mean your feet aren't even touching the ground this time." The sleepy voice of Cedric Diggory announced. "Thanks for the bacon."

Without even a thought as to what the other was doing they both said at the same time"we could smell you."

Blinking a few times all the poor boy could come up with was a safe "oh" before returning to his meal. Once they finished their breakfast and their conversation with Cedric the two reapplied the temperature charms on their feet and set out to wander around the grounds.

After a quick race to the edge of the Forbidden Forest the two slipped pass the tree line. Undisturbed they made their way to one of the many clearings that they used to practice bending. Going to separate sides they started another sparing match. About halfway threw the match an injured animal came barging into the clearing before collapsing in the center both winded and dieing.

Rushing over to the felled creature they started to analyze the injuries. What they found were several scrapes and cuts along its legs, most likely for running franticly threw the forest, and a large gash along its flank that was gushing out blood by the bucket fulls. A moment later Hadrian spoke up in a soft voice so he wouldn't startle the helpless unicorn, "hey, Toph remember what we did to the badgermole that had the broken leg?"

"Yes I do," was the almost hesitant reply.

"I think we're going to have to do the same thing here."

With a small nod from Toph they both knelt down next to the beast and gently pressed their hands onto its flank. Concentrating hard on their intent to heal the animal before them they let their raw magic start fixing the damage. Slowly at first the wound started to mend; then faster and faster the skin started to knit itself back together until all that was left was a scar that would forever mark the beast of innocence. Standing on shaky legs the horse-like animal nipped both the humans on the shoulder before slowly turning and then trotting back to its blessing.

Before either of them could pass do to exhaustion one of the Guardians of the Forest came walking over to them. "Well done, both of you. Without you that unicorn and its unborn foal would have surely died. Now however, whatever has injured her is still out there some where. It is not safe for either of you to stay here. In return for you kindness to the inhabitants of this forest I shall escort you back to the edge of the forest where the Keeper of the Grounds will take you back to the castle." In truth one of the few understandable monologues ever to leave a centaurs' mouth.

It was an exhausted but clean pair that passed out on the couch in the common room nearly and hour and a half later. No one dared to disturb them for they looked like death left out to thaw and the prefects that stayed for the break knew that they most likely felt worse. They could wait to hear the story of their adventure when they awoke.

Rhonda, one of the sixth year prefects, was especially curious as to why they where covered in unicorn blood when they stumbled into the foyer of the castle. It was a bit unsettling when a lot of the unicorns in the forest have been killed off but she was willing to let them explain themselves. As it was she had them wash off in the prefects bath before anyone else saw them.

And as early afternoon turned into early evening and evening turned to night, it seemed as thought there would be no explanation this night. The two magically exhausted slept threw the night, not once did a muscle even twich.

__

AN: Alrighty then currently trying to write chapter 7. Hopfully I'll be able to get it out by christmas. Reviews might push the process along faster. So please make me feel loved.

PS: I do not own rights to it but I do have a glade wisp


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: No I'm not dead

Disclaimer: I own nothing

'thoughts'

"Talking"

-On with the story_

As night turned to morning and morning to mid-afternoon the two slept on oblivious to the going ons around them. Soon enough though night-time rolled around once more and children trudged up to bed. And in the middle of the night the house elves came in and started to stack presents under the tree next to the fireplace.

Early morning came with a myriad of colors caused by the sun and two welly rested benders. Standing both stretched and let out identical sighs of contentment as joints popped back into proper placement. With a jaw cracking yawn and a small twitch of their noses the two set off to their rooms to take a shower.

After a long refreshing shower the two walked back into the main common room to find it still to be quite empty. Making a quick decision Hadrian ran to his room and grabbed the animagi book. Putting up a silencing barrier they settled themselves on the couch for a bit of reading.

It was an interesting read; mostly because the people that put the book/guide together took out most of the redundancy that almost all of their textbooks had. About halfway through the third chapter the universal sign for hunger struck. Closing the book they decided to head to the great hall for some breakfast.

Upon arriving they found it to be almost completely deserted. A few students sprinkled here and there and the staff table only having three people. Sitting at their house table they tucked into a large spread of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast. Six hefty sized servings and a satisfied belch later Toph and Hadrian stood to leave.

On the way back to the common room they where stopped by the Potions Professor. Once he passed on a message to meet him in his office the following afternoon he wished them a Merry Christmas and sent them on their way.

Upon arriving back they where met with a flurry of activity. Students of all ages where gathering around the tree. The prefects where knee deep in boxes of all shapes and sizes; every few moments one would reach down to grab a box and then call out the name of a classmate before throwing it towards the excited child.

"Bei Fong, Toph" called the one furthest from the door.

"Here" she called moving away from the entrance. A quick heads up being the only warning that something was being sent airborne in her direction. This continued on for a while as the large pile dwindled to nothingness and little piles where being stacked everyone's feet.

With sharp whistle from the head-prefect she had everyone's undivided attention. "Alright guys it's present time so try not to make too much of a mess. Also don't forget about the feast this afternoon , personally I suggest wearing sweatpants under your robes but that's just me. Prefects there will be a brief meeting tomorrow at seven." With that said she sat down and started at her own pile of presents. Soon the sound of tearing paper and squeals of delight where all that could be heard.

Toph not entirely knowing what to do followed Hadrian's example and calmly opened her gifts. She and Hadrian mostly got the same things with differences lying in the type range of the candy they received and the cuts and colors of the clothing. The latter being completely lost on them.

Around three in the afternoon all those staying at the school converged to the Great Hall where the _Blessing of the Elements _began the feast. Students left and right where filling their plates for all they worth. Toph and Hadrian still recovering from their magical exhaustion were still starving.

Piling their plates full, tucked in. Surrounding students would swear that by the way they where eating that they were in an eating contest with the youngest Weasley male, though after a quick glance toward said male everyone concluded that if they where at least they had better manners and where a hell of a lot neater. By the conclusion of the feast both looked to be in a family way.

~*~ Back in the common room ~*~

Settling into a large bean-bag chair the two nearly drifted off to sleep when Rhonda came over. 'Seeing' as nearly everyone had left the common room they rolled off and started walking towards the badger statue that guarded a smaller and more private common room.

Realizing that they were waiting for her she walked over. Following the two in the door slid shut softly behind her. Glancing around she took note of the rounded corners and sparse furniture and the two doors on the far wall.

Taking a seat on the couch Toph motioned to one of the chairs. "You wanted to speak with us Ms. Magnus?" Hadrian asked after everyone was comfy.

"Yes Hadrian I did. I wanted to ask why you both were covered in unicorn's blood a few nights ago."

"Is that what that creature was?" Hadrian asked in soft wonder, having of course heard from older students that they never go near males, before returning to the topic at hand. "Sorry about that, anyway Ms. Magnus the short of it is that it was hurt and we had to heal it, if we didn't it would of died."

Subconsciously raising her eyebrows she couldn't but ask "and the long of it?"

"Well the long of it starts out with me and Toph heading out to our usual clearing in the forest for a sparing match. It's a nice place really. Anyway we were really getting into it, boulders flying in nearly every direction, tripping each other up, you know normal things that happen in a sparring match. Well as I said we were really getting into it when this horse-like thing came crashing into the clearing frightened beyond belief before collapsing in a heap. So "seeing" that it was injured quite badly, as well as smelling the heavy coppery scent that accompanies blood, Toph and I decided to try and heal it. We did it once before on a badgermole that broke it leg in an accident. So we placed our hands on the side that was torn open and focused on the wound being healed; it worked but we were really tired afterward and the...unicorn had left." Hadrian recalled while stifling a yawn at the end.

Blinking a few times she spoke up, "well that explains the both of you sleeping for the past two days as well as eating so much today. But if you were so tired how did you two make it out of the forest; much less make it all to the castle?"

With a small sigh pressed onwards, "when we where about to lay down something that was half man, half horse came from somewhere and said something to us. Truth be told I don't remember what it was that he said everything sounded far away and muffled. The last thing I remember before waking up this morning was being pushed under something cold and wet."

Having the decency to blush even though they couldn't see it she explained. "Um, well you see, the thing is when you and Toph walked into the castle you where soaked in unicorns' blood. You see with there being something out there that has been killing the unicorns as of late I thought it best to get both of you cleaned off before anyone else saw you and it cause a mass panic throughout the older students before you had a chance to explain what happened. Sorry about that."

"No need, I understand," gently shaking Toph, who had fallen to sleep, into some semblance of wakefulness he spoke softly to her, "come on Toph it's time for bed." With a small amount of grumbling Toph got up and walked to threw the door on the far left; meanwhile Hadrian led Rhonda to the entrance and said "Goodnight Ms. Magnus."

~*~ The Next Morning ~*~

Early morning found our benders lounged out in their common room. Hadrian stretched out on an area rug and Toph on the couch. Becoming board with the silence Toph decided to try a spell she stumbled across in one of the books she "read". Holding up her wand Toph preformed the summoning charm on her copy of the animagus book; moments later the book impacted softly into her hand. Excited about her success she activated the auto-play button and set it to read the next two chapters. Every now and then one would state reread on a paragraph or section when they didn't quite understand something.

After the book finished it's auto-play Toph spoke up about a question that was bugging her. "Hadrian, what exactly do you think these tokens are? I mean are they part of the inner animal or just objects that appeal to them? Like say if someones form was that of a snake, would they token a rat or even a scale from another snake? Or are these tokens just random objects?"

Hadrian had to admit, at least to himself, that ever since they had gotten here he noticed her changing in slight ways. She would ask thought inducing questions and not so upset about having to follow rules. Lets not forget that the library had become a favorite place for the both of them; sadly though by end of this or the beginning of next school year the library would be tapped out of new books for them to read. He would admit that it was a nice change being treated just like everyone else, with some exceptions of course, and he thought that that might actually be a big part of it.

After taking a moment to think about her questions he answered. "Well to tell you the truth I'm not sure. It could be all those things with the only common factor being that that is what the inner animal wants. But either way we're getting a bit ahead of ourselves with this. The book said that we first have to meditate to find out if we even have a strong enough presence in our being, and then after that we take a potion that will take about a month to prepare. Only after that do we begin the token-ing process."

Sighing softly she said "I guess your right. Do you have any idea as to what Professor Snape wants?"

"Nope. But how about we go get some grub and then we'll try this meditation thing. Sound good?"

"Yeah"

After breakfast they made a detour to the library to see if they could find a book on meditation techniques and poses. Quickly finding one in the back before the metal cage, that held other books, they checked it out with Mrs. Price before running back to their common room.

Once back inside their little common room they spent a little over an hour skimming through the meditation book, discussing the pros and cons as well as the adapt ability of each pose for their needs. Finally deciding on a modified Lotus position they did a few stretches, so they wouldn't pull any mussels that they weren't used to working, before settling into it. Three and a half hours later they where brought out of their trance by a familiar buzzing that was their alarm. With a sigh both got up and headed down to the great hall for a light lunch before heading down to Professor Snape's office.

Upon arrival they were about to knock on the office door when a disembodied voice telling them that he had someone in his office at the moment. So they stood by the doorway waiting patiently for whoever was inside to finish up. They didn't have to wait long as not but five minutes later that the door opened and both their Head-of-House and Professor Snape stepped out into the hallway.

Realizing this both bowed respectfully and coursed a a quick "Good afternoon Professors." Professor Sprout returned the greeting fondly before walking off to go to the greenhouse to tend to some plants. Turning back to potions' professor Toph spoke up. "You wanted to speak with us about something."

Nodding his head and knowing that they somehow saw it he held his arm in an inviting manner towards his office door. "After you." As they walked in he silently prayed to every god and deity for the safety of his office.

After seating and offering the two some tea, Severus sat behind his desk. Moving the papers he was grading into the top drawer and locked it. With a sigh he started the conversation.

"Mr. and Ms. Bei Fong, I have asked you here so that we may discuss an issue that has arisen."

"And what issue would that be, Professor?" Toph asked, an edge of annoyance coloring her voice.

"I'm afraid that it seems your summer housing has come into question. More over on that note is where you will be residing." Snape said.

"Well sir, with all due respect, why would our holiday residence be of any concern; wouldn't we be going home like all the others?" Hadrian asked, not quite understanding the upset.

"Under normal circumstances, Mr. Bei Fong, that would be true; but as it stands do to the nature of the spell that brought you here, it is not possible to send you back." Snape said before sucking in a breath of air as the room's atmosphere started feeling heavy.

"What do you mean you can't send us back. Up until now we've followed your rules all of which without complaint and _now _your telling us we can't go home!" Toph intoned in a voice that was steadily raising in pitch. Not realizing she had stood at the end of the sentence she stomped her foot causing a large fissure in the stone. As she continued ranting, what Hadrian had always called venting, the castle herself seemed to shake with rage and indignation, which in all truth it probably was. "We were taken off our property,that's kidnapping I hope you know, and stuck here with complete strangers without any real information about this place not once besides the extra lessons has anyone asked to see if we where getting overwhelmed with it all. Not to mention Dads most likely frantic looking for us, and after all that your putting us threw your saying that there is no way to send us home!" At this point the ceiling cracked and pebbles started to fall.

Then at the highest note in home some of the wall imploded behind Snape's head. Sensing that this was beginning to get dangerous and more importantly a break in her ranting Hadrian grabbed her softly shoulder and said in a low calming voice, "Toph, why don't you let him finish, besides I'm sure that there is more to this. Right Professor?" The last being directed towards Professor Snape.

Clearing his throat Snape spoke up once more. "Quite, however now s not the time to hold that particular conversation. As to the issue of your summer residency; I believe I may have a temporary solution."

Toph, who at this time was in a justified hissy-fit, left Hadrian to carry on the conversation by himself. So it was without surprise when Hadrian's soft voice came, "what exactly would this solution be, Professor, and exactly long is temporary? I'd rather not have us bounced back and forth like a piece of tasteless furniture."

"Temporary, Mr. Bei Fong, is for the entirety of the summer. Depending on how it turns out, i.e. you like it there, we will keep that as your summer residency until we find a way to send you both home." Snape said.

"With all do respect, sir, why were we brought here in the first place? I mean it's not that we're unappreciative, just curious as to why we're here." Hadrian stated.

"That I'm afraid Mr. Bei Fong, is another conversation best left for another time. Now as to where you'll be staying. If it is agreeable to the both of you I'd like to extend an invitation to my home."

Toph replied being more than slightly sarcastic. "Are you giving us a choice in this or do we just have to just do it and smile?"

Snape couldn't help but smirk at this, 'she would of made a great slytherin.' he thought to himself before speaking. "Yes I'm giving you a choice. Unlike some of the others I realize if I force you into something like this you will end up resenting all involved. So if you choose to decline this offer we would still have adequate time to find a new and suitable arrangement, however I can not guarantee that the new arrangement will be to your liking or that _they _will give you a choice in the matter. But should you choose to live with me there will be rules that you will be expected to follow, most of them are basic and if you disobey than you will be punished accordingly."

After a quick thought to the matter and realizing that the man in front of him was being honest with him, he spoke again. "This is a very generous offer sir, but may we think it over before we give you an answer?"

"Of course. I realize that this is a big decision. I only ask that that you let me know before the spring holidays holidays. This way I can make the necessary arrangements."

"Of course professor. If that is all?" Hadrian asked.

"Yes it is," standing up Snape led them out of his office before going back in and pouring himself a tumbler of fire-whiskey. Gulping it down he looked around once, shuddered, and poured himself another glass full thinking 'I do believe it is time to move my office.'

A/N: So I rewrote this part over five times and I still don't like it but I thought you guys deservied something. Don't worry I already have half of chapter 8 written and have gotten back into the swing of things. Anyway plese let me know what you think. And if anyone knows how long it takes to get from Kings Cross to Hogwarts please let me know, my guess is about 7 hours seeing as the trains leaves at 11 and is dark out when they arive.


	8. Neville's Backbone

An: So yeah this just spelled itself out on my paper hope you like it. Anyway I'm writing chapter 9 as we speak.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the paper I start with and whatever my caffine induced brain kicks up.

On with the Chapter.

The remainder of the break went as all breaks tend to; much to fast and filled with so much that one day just blurs into another. Between trying to refine their bending skills, meditation, and hanging out with Blaise and Neville, there was never a dull moment fir them. So it came as a surprise when they woke up one morning and sensed a flurry of activity in the lower levels of the castle.

Heading out into the main common room Hadrian asked one of the other students what was going on. After being told that the other students would be returning that evening Hadrian excitedly ran back to the smaller common and informed Toph threw her door.

Deciding that it was time for breakfast they headed down and sat with Neville and Blaise at the Slytherin table. Of course since the Gnat got out of the hospital wing they hardly got any piece at meal times. Sadly today was no different.

Halfway through the meal he reared his ugly head. "Well, well, well. Would you look at that guys. Looks like we have another trader in our mists." Ron sneered before continuing on, "you know Neville, its not good for you to be seen with these people, they're evil."

With an agitated sigh Neville grabbed Hadrian's forearm to stop him getting up and as a silent he'd handle it. Turning as he stood Neville asked, "who is evil Ron?"

Being as slow as he was, it took Ron a few moments to register what Neville had said and when it did finally sink in he sputtered in exasperation. With a gasp of air he said "The Slytherins Longbottom, Slytherins are evil. Every last one of them are no good. Everyone knows that, not even your memory is that bad or are you just that stupid."

Choosing to ignore the stupid comment for the time being he spoke again. "No Ron, my memory is nowhere near as bad as your table manners. Actually if _my_ _memory _serves me correctly the main character traits of a Slytherin are ambition and cunning." Neville couldn't help but smirk at the enraged expression that was blooming on Ron's face.

Letting out a low growl the young Weasley tried again to bully the mild mannered boy to his way of thinking. "You know, Longbottom, your a disgrace to your house hanging out with that lot."

"Obviously than, our opinions on what actions bring disgrace upon your house differ greatly. You see Ron, I honestly believe that I'm doing Gryffindor justice by putting his values to practice. I Ron am having the _courage _to put aside house rivalries to make friends regardless of house."

At this Ron saw red and did something incredibly stupid, he drew his wand. "You think your better than me Longbottom? At least my parents aren't drooling vegetables in a hospital bed." Ron spat while punctuating the sentence by slashing his wand in a threatening fashion.

Neville didn't even blink, in a move he had heard one of his housemates speak of, he grabbed the wrist holding the wand and twisted hard causing Ron to drop his wand. Then he balled his other hand into a fist and slammed it into Ron's elbow joint, effectively shattering it. With cold eyes that promised a painful death and a voice to match Neville spoke. "You ever raise a wand to me again or talk about my parents in such a manner again, it will be more than your arm."

Deciding now would be a good time to step out of the shadows, where he was observing the situation unfold. Humming in disapproval, which any of the upper year Slytherins could tell you meant he was in a goo mood, Snape made himself known to everyone. With sarcasm coating his words he spoke with a twisted glee that only few would understand.

"150 points from Gryffindor and two months detention with Filch. Now as it seems that you do so love being at Madam Pomfrey's...tender mercies I suggest you make your way back to her.

Still not thinking clearly, but then again when does he ever, Ron started to try to shift the blame onto Neville. "But what about Longbottom..." was as far as he got before he got yelled at.

"25 more points from Gryffindor for back talk, Now go!" Snape yelled into Ron's face before taking a deep breath and turning on his wing men. With one of his patent pending glares he spoke, "you best believe that I will be speaking with your head of house. Expect further punishment."

With that, said wing men ran; twin puddles on the floor being the only evidence left to prove that they were even there. Scrunching up their noses in disgust Toph and Hadrian said, "that's disgusting." Up and down the table people who knew what they were talking about started laughing, those who didn't know where quickly informed so they as well could share in a laugh at Gryffindor's expense.

After taking a moment to banish the offending substance Professor Snape turned to Neville, "Mr. Longbottom, no matter how justified it was you still broke school rules by attacking a fellow student so that will be 50 points from Gryffindor and the weeks detention with me on Wednesdays and Saturdays at 7:30 pm. Further punishment pending your head of house."

Standing up straight he looked his most feared professor in the eye said, "I understand sir. May I be excused sir? I have no doubt that this will be brought to my Grandmother's attention and I would rather be the first to inform her of the events that have come to pass this morning."

Severus took a good look at the boy in front of him before nodding his head. With a quick goodbye to his friends at the table Neville ran off to write a letter to his grandmother. While she wouldn't be happy about it he hoped it would at least prevent a howler.

Meanwhile Snape had turned his attention back to they Slytherin table; more specificity to the two badgers that had made their way there. Pinching the bridge of his nose he failed to fight the compulsion to ask the obvious, maybe it was because he was able to take 225 points from Gryffindor either way it slipped out.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Toph and Hadrian turned slightly toward his voice and simply stated "eating breakfast sir."

Successfully resisting the urge to cuff them behind the ears, he asked, "why didn't you two intervene? You both are normally very protective of your friends."

Pushing away the remainder of his waffle and eggs Hadrian turned around completely while Toph went back to eating leaving Hadrian to talk. 'Ok so maybe somethings haven't changed' Hadrian thought before answering. "Well sir, we can't fight all of our friends battles for them. They need to learn some things for themselves. Neville needed to to that, maybe he needed to prove something to himself either way it will get the Weasley boy to leave him alone. Besides he told me he would handle it, you where watching from the shadows sir surly you didn't miss that." He finished the last sentence with a smirk.

"5 points from Hufflepuff for cheek Mr. Bei Fong."

With that Snape shook his head and walked up to the head table to eat his own breakfast while the remaining snakes lost all sense of composure and let their jaws drop.

~*~ Scene Break ~*~

As Professor McGonagall walked into her office she knew that today just felt like it was going to be one of _those _days. Seeing the stack of tests that still needed to be graded by monday she nodded her head and thought. 'Definitely going a bad day.'

Sitting at her desk she got started with the tedious task. She was in the middle of her fifth test when she was forced out of grading mode by a soft red flash, followed shortly by two more red flashes. Glancing up to the source, a large hourglass charmed to represent the one in the entry hall, Minerva McGonagall, renowned feline animagus lost three of her nine lives.

After rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating she ran over and grabbed the book next to the counter. Flipping to the center page she looked and saw that they had just lost 250 points and where now 102 points in the negative as indicated by the rubies turning black.

Going slightly pale she looked back into the book to find that the deductions where made by Snape. In truth she was slightly surprised to see this; normally he would never dock so many points at once for fear of being contested. So with one last sigh she returned to her desk to finish grading, resigning herself to the ensuing carpel tunnel; vowing to speak with her colleague when she was done.

~*~ A few hours later ~*~

Minerva stood calmly outside Snape's office waiting for him to answer his door. After what felt like an eternity in the cool, dank, and dark dungeon, Severus finally opened his door. With what most would assume as an air of indifference he led her in.

As she followed him deeper into his office she said, "I assume you know why I'm here."

Sighing softly he offered her a seat before going to one of the many cabinets adorning the office and pulled out his pensieve. Placing it on his desk he answered. "Yes I do. Actually I was wondering when you would show up for an explanation."

With a small nod she said, "I'm waiting."

Without any further prompting Snape raised his wand to his temple pulling out a long silvery thread before depositing it into the liquid inside the basin. "I believe that seeing it for yourself would suffice?"

Nodding her head in agreement she touched the shimmering liquid and was pulled into the memory. Six minutes later she emerged feeling ashamed, resigned, and oddly enough proud. After a moment of deliberation she spoke.

"You can be assured that I will be informing the parents of those involved, as well as adding to Mr. Weasley's punishment. Though I must ask why you went so easy on Mr. Longbottom."

Without even having to think on it he answered. "Minerva I'm in charge of a lot of pure-blooded students in my house, there are laws in the Ministry stating that if a family's honor is slighted in anyway or on the receiving end of an unprovoked attack then the current head or heir can defend their in anyway they see fit. So add to the fact that Mr. Weasley drew his wand on the Longbottom heir after starting an argument of which there was no reason other to try to get his way; you now have the necessary conditions for Longbottom to start a feud with the house of Weasley. However while he was not out of line in the eyes of society, he did break a school rule and I punished him accordingly."

"I see." Was the only response she could come up with after all she had seen and told.

Standing she took her leave stating that she had letters to write, and she did. She also had semester grades to send to parents and gardenias. Stepping out of his office she headed back to her office, making a quick detour to the infirmary to pick up an ointment for her hands from Poppy, as well as add to Mr. Weasley's punishment.

~*~ Later that Evening ~*~

Hundreds of students where flooding he entrance hall, most tired and hungry from their long ride; all excited to be back. As they filed in nobody could miss the four giant hourglasses that stood proudly displaying their respective house-points. Those in the Slytherin house where ecstatic, it looked like the house-cup would be theirs once again, while those of the Gryffindor house found themselves both shocked and confused to have lost so many points.

Hermione, being the brightest witch of her age for a reason, did a quick calculation in her head and soon realized that her house was down 375 points from when they had left for the train. Moving quickly into the Great Hall Hermione found Toph, Hadrian, and surprisingly Neville at the Hufflepuff table talking animatedly.

Sitting next to Neville, Hermione looked at them and smiled before saying. "Hey guys, not trying to be a buzz kill or anything but can someone please tell me why Gryffindor is down 375 points since the start of break?"

Neville trying to be a proper lord-in-training swallowed the juice in his mouth before answering her. "Well Hermione, Ron thought it would be a good idea to pick a fight with me this morning. First he drew his wand on me and then insulted my parents." Here he paused to take another sip of his drink before continuing.

"After that I broke his arm before he could fore off a spell. Well what I didn't know until just a moment ago was the Professor Snape saw the whole thing. I thought he had only seen the last part of it. But anyway he took a total of 175 points from Ron and 50 from myself. We also were given detention, but again I was let off a lot easier. The rest of the points were taken off by Professor McGonagall, 80 from Ron and 35 a piece from the two goons that follow him around everywhere."

Before she could say anything further Hadrian cut in, "Hermione, now is not the time for further details; too many people want answers and will not listen to reason if they don't like the answer. Speak with him in a more private setting later for more specific details. Trust me on this I learned the hard way." After that Hermione felt slightly chastised for her lack of tact on the subject and apologized before getting hugs from her friends and promises that it was fine. Looking at her meal she decided that dinner smelt wonderful after the long train ride; so she tucked in.

Later that evening everyone in Gryffindor was informed by Professor McGonagall as to why they were down so many points. Needless to say Ron, who wasn't popular to begin with, was now enemy of the house for loosing them so many points at once. And after Neville's side was told all of the upper years sided with him, this included, much to his surprise, all of the older Weasley boys.

A/N: So yeah my mother told me something the other night when she heard me whining about not getting any reviews most of the time. She said that most people don't want to take the time to write anything out unless they disliked whatever they read and I guess thats true concidering all the story alerts and favorite adds I've been getting so I wanted to thank you all. Also I still need a Beta.

Hope you liked the chapter, untill next time Ja Ne


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warnings: This chapter has a breif scean with animal testing I'm sorry for those of you who are sensitive to it however I will not change it. Also there is a bit of cussing and a derogitury remark about homosexuals. Personaily I have nothing against them, actually most of my friends are eaither gay or bi so yeah. Please don't think its my over all veiw of people.

As always:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_emphsis on a word_- for the time being

The next morning walking to breakfast was turning out to be a surreal experience for Gryffindor duo. Most of the older students would give an acknowledging nod of the head. Even Percy Weasley took the time out of his morning routine to thank Neville; and seeing the confused look on Hermione's face he promised to explain later.

Reaching the Great Hall the Gryffindor duo met up with the Hufflepuff duo and together they sat at the Hufflepuff table. After eating a good portion of food, and sharing a slightly mean snicker at the fact that the youngest Weasley boy was stuck with hospital gruel, the mail arrived with a falcon landing regally in front of the Longbottom heir.

Giving the beautiful bird one of his breakfast sausages Neville unclasped the letter canister from it's back. Withdrawing the letter he saw his family's crest sealing it he made a hasty apology to the group before someplace more private to read his letter.

After Neville left the trio got up and left to go find one of the many unused classrooms so they could talk in peace. Finally finding one that wasn't overly cluttered with junk they made themselves comfy. This of course meaning that Toph made a chair out of stone, Hadrian sprawled himself on the floor, and Hermione, not finding the cold stone all that comfy, sat on one of the many desks.

After taking a brief moment to get settled Hermione spoke. "So what did you guys do while I was gone?"

Toph let out a small chuckle before speaking. "Oh no you don't, you go first; you're the one who left after all."

With a sigh of defeat Hermione spoke. "Well I really didn't do anything special over break. Went to my grandparents house, helped out on their ranch. You know the normal routine. I told my mother about the two of you, she said that she would like to meet you if that's ok," the last bit being accompanied by a small blush.

Smiling softly Toph spoke. "We'd love to meet your parents Hermione. Now what else did you do?"

"Meditating when I got the chance, I'm actually having a hard time with it. What about you two, what did you do over break?"

Smirking Toph answered. "Well, we worked on our meditation and our bending mostly. Other than that we met with the Headmaster and then sat back as Neville broke the moron's arm." The last part was said in a savoring tone, as if one would hold a fond memory.

"Ok, care explaining to me why you had to meet with the Headmaster? You guys aren't in any trouble are you?"

Shrugging her shoulders Toph said. "Not that we know of; you tell her Hadrian."

Flicking a pebble at her Hadrian asked in a playful tone, "why is it that I always have to explain everything?"

In an equally playful tone came the ever predictable response. "Because I said so, that's why."

With an overly dramatic sigh Hadrian didn't miss a beat with the trained male response, "of course dear," this of course earned him a fist-sized projected to the back of his head. Rubbing the small bump in a dismissive manner he sat up straighter to recount the tale of what had happened.

~*~ Flashback ~*~

It was mid-afternoon that found three figures walking down one of the many hallways that filled the castle. Upon reaching what appeared to the largest of the group leaned over and said something, that sounded oddly like pop rocks, to the guardian statue before stepping off to the side as a doorway opened up.

"This is where I leave you dearies; the Headmaster is right at the top of those stairs."

"Thank you Professor Sprout, see you later." Hadrian said with a bow..

Standing on the spiraling staircase proved to be just a touch bit unsettling, not for the fact that they started moving but because they weren't controlling the movement. Touching to the landing they walked over to the door and made to knock. However before their fists could impact upon the wooden surface the calculative, grandfatherly coated, voice of the Headmaster bade them to enter.

Holding the door open for Toph before entering and closing it behind himself. Both couldn't help but grit their teeth in annoyance at the high pitched whine that seemed to come from the general area of the headmaster. Taking a small breath to steel his nerves Hadrian spoke. "You wanted to speak to us sir?"

Smiling he bid them over. "Yes I did; please have a seat." Waving his wand Dumbledore preformed his favorite parlor trick, he made two armchairs appear for his guests.

Sitting down the two smiled softly at the level of comfort the chairs brought. After taking a moment to saver said comfort Hadrian spoke up. "Not to be rude sir but what is this about?"

Looking over his half-moon glasses Dumbledore couldn't help but wonder just how strong these two where. The story from the prefect in Hufflepuff combined with the stories from the other professors on their classes showed a level of potential in many fields; something that had him worried. Taking just a moment longer to make sure that they were settled he spoke. "Would either of you like some tea or perhaps a lemon drop?" Receiving a negative he continued on, "no? Well on to business then. It has been recently brought to my attention that you have been running around in the Dark Forest. As first years the forest is off limits to you for your own safety. That being said why were you in there?"

Outwardly Hadrian was as calm as ever, but on the inside all he wanted to do was cry out in pain. The whining noise was driving him nuts, his ears wanted to bleed to help relieve the pressure it was causing, but he gritted his teeth and answered. "Well sir with all due respect, we had no idea that the forest was off limits. As to what we were doing, we were practicing our bending like always."

Sensing the pain of the two young-lings and knowing what was causing it Fawkes flew over and started singing a song of comfort. Seeming all at once the constant screeching faded and the pain in their ears stopped. With a sigh escaping them both they reached over to pet the bird in thanks before pulling back slightly shocked.

Her voice taking on a tone of wonder Toph spoke. "He's so soft and warm. What type of bird is he?" As she finished her question she went back to carding her fingers through the feathers of the crooning bird.

Chuckling to himself the headmaster decided to answer her question before going back to the matter at hand. "His name is Fawkes, Ms. Bei Fong, and he is a phoenix. Surprisingly he seems to have taken a shine to the both of you. Now, in light of you not knowing the forest was off limits, a grave error by the staff and myself, and you both doing a a great service by rescuing that unicorn, you will not be punished and an award for services to the school will be put in the Trophy room. However I do ask that you no longer enter into the forest for whatever injured that unicorn is still out there somewhere."

"That's understandable sir," Hadrian said before asking "but may we have a a place in the castle to practice our bending? Maybe somewhere in the dungeons so we won't be in any ones way?"

Taking a moment to think it over he responded with, "as long as it doesn't harm the integrity of the school's foundation and you ask Professor Snape for permission I don't see why not."

A soft, "thank you sir," was the only response that had left to give on the matter and after being dismissed they walked calmly out of the office after another quick stroke to Fawkes' feathers as if to say goodbye to him before they all but flew down the stairs and out onto the grounds to enjoy the last bit of winter sunlight.

~*~ End Flashback ~*~

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; rewind, stop, and freeze. You guys saved a unicorn? How? We're nowhere near covering healing charms in class and wont be for another couple of years." Hermione shot off, eyes wide and arms moving to punctuate her sentences.

Laughing softly at their friend's response to the tale Hadrian decided to take pity on her and answer as best he could. "Well Hermione most of it was us just wanting to help the poor thing and our magic doing it for us. Simple as that really."

"Be that as it may Harry," Hermione stated in a slightly awe filled tone, "that would take a lot of energy from both of you."

Snickering Toph supplied, "well Hermione we did sleep for about two days after the fact and ate like starving polar-leopards once we awoke."

Nodding her head in acceptance Hermione sat in silent thought for a few moments. They could almost hear their friend's brain working to digest the new information. A fraction of a second later somethings clicked into place for her, making her eyes widen and her heartbeat to accelerate which Toph and Hadrian picked up on immediately.

"What is it Hermione?" Toph asked picking up on her friend's excitement.

It was with a smirk that anyone would pick up on, regardless of weather they where facing her or not, that she told them about her stroke of brilliance. "Well guys, I just figured something out, when school started it was in the paper that someone had broken into Gringotts Bank. But whatever they where trying to take was removed from the vault by The Keeper of the Keys and Grounds, Rebus Hagrid on Headmaster Dumbledore's orders. I bet you anything that that is what that thing on the third floor is guarding. We need to find out what it is because I have a feeling that whoever tried to steal it from Gringotts will try stealing it from here and may have already. Have you two noticed anything at all?"

Thinking back a bit Toph spoke up. "That night you where attacked by the troll Professor Quirrell came barging in screaming about there being a troll in the dungeon before fainting. Obviously he was lying about that, but scene everyone started freaking out I couldn't tell if he really passed out or just faking it."

Thinking back to that night as well Hadrian spoke. "Professor Snape was limping when he got to us with the others. We know for a fact there was no way he could of run into the troll, he would of disposed of it and the whole situation would have been avoided. With that in mind is it safe to assume that he went to see the dog? And if so was he checking to see if anyone had or was trying to get passed or was he going to try for himself?"

"Those are good questions..., I'm sorry but can I call you Harry? Hadrian just seems so formal," receiving a nod she continued, "anyway as I was saying, Harry those are good questions but it's like the situation with the troll he would of easily gotten around it if he was trying to go after whatever its guarding. What we need to do is speak with this Hagrid fellow and see what he might know." Hermione finished with a slight huff.

With a smile Toph spoke. "Would you like to meet him Hermione? Hadrian and I are supposed to meet him for tea next weekend, I'm sure he'd love to meet you and besides we've told him about you anyway. So what do you say we get out of this stuffy classroom, find our gang, and find something to do." With that they stood, dusted themselves off, and ran off once again to find something to do.

~*~ Meanwhile in Dumbledore's Office ~*~

The old man paced back and forth, all the while muttering obscenities under his breath, contemplating on how to get rid of the girl. Normally it wouldn't be a problem for him to make someone disappear but it seemed that young Ms. Bei Fong had somehow formed a bond with Mr. Potter. The extent of which was unknown and there for unwise to remove them from each other for long, at least until he found out the dynamics of the bond, and would also be unwise to have any harm come to the girl so an unfortunate accident was also out.

Getting sick of pacing Dumbledore sat behind his desk and poured himself a cup of tea, throwing in a couple of lemon drops for flavoring. Halfway through his second cup he was struck by an idea. 'What if I tried to modify the spell? Surely it would take some time, but by the time it's done I'll be able to tell what sort of bond those two share. And once he sent her back Harry would be his to mold as he saw fit.' So with an insane smile he pulled out some parchment, his quill, and grabbed two books, one being the book where he found the spell and the other being one of many reference books he would end up needing.

Over on his perch Fawkes shook his avian head and let out a trill of foreboding before he took flight out the window with the thought, 'exercise is in order and then maybe a frozen dragon-fire fruit.'

~*~ Off in Snape's Private Labs ~*~

Here we find our resident Potion's Master doing what he does best, creating new and bettering old potions. His current project was trying to create a regenerative drought that would regrow the user's eye(s). It wouldn't however fix the loss of eye sight but it would put them on the path to get it fixed later.

Though it wasn't for lack of trying that he couldn't get the potion to do both, it was the ingredients needed to do both. When mixed together they took on a highly toxic property.

Standing there he hoped that one of the three cauldrons would have the concoction needed to do what he wanted. If not then he still had several recipes written out to try.

Walking over to the one on the far right he picked up the stirring rod next to it and started stirring the potion seven times while sprinkling in an ounce of lemon grass. Pulling out the rod he counted out thirty seconds with bated breath. As soon as he hit thirty the potion changed from a milky white to a frothy bluish-green indicating it was done.

With a grin he ladled he poured a good amount into a flask labeled ER - 45 and then poured the rest in a vile. Taking the vile and an eye-dropper he walked over to one of his lab rats that had it eyes magically removed. Filling the eye-dropper with a size proportional amount he fed the contents to the rat and then sat back to observe the rat and take notes.

At first nothing seemed to be happening and then the rat let out a screech of pain before rubbing it's face against the ground. Shortly there after it fell onto it's side and started twitching, letting out rodent like whimpers it's breathing labored.

Closer inspection reveled that the eyes had regenerated inside their sockets and where the correct shape and size. Getting excited Snape checked the animal's vitals and then left it for observation after a series of quick tests. Come morning if the rat showed no sign of side effects then he would contact his guild with the results and get his works approved and published in the guilds library.

So it was with a smirk that he headed to lunch after cleaning up. Any non-slytherin student that saw ran far far away fearing for their lives.

~*~ Later That Evening ~*~

A little after nightfall there was a soft knock on his office door. Not expecting anyone that evening he looked over at the empty portrait over his mantle.

Moments later the portrait was filled with a beautiful red haired, green eyed, woman. Without any prompting she spoke in an angelic voice. "Severus, there are two Hufflepuffs talking with your guardian portrait waiting to speak with you."

"Thank you Lily, I shall return shortly." With that Snape stood from his desk in his study, went through his living quarters, and into his office to open the door on the far end. Letting them in he asked, "would it be alright if we connived in my study?"

Receiving an affirmative he led them through and got them settled in his study by offering them refreshments before sitting himself in an armchair across the couch he sat them upon. Holding his cup of tea in his hands he spoke. "So what brings you both down here this evening?"

Placing his cup on the coffee table Hadrian let a bit of playfulness enter his voice as he spoke to the Potions Master. "Well sir today is Saturday and I believe it was you who set up our extra lessons. But we did want to speak with you before we started tonight if that's ok?"

"And what Mr. Bei Fong would be so important that you would expect me to delay my lesson?" Snape Drawled, a ghost of a smile coloring his tone readable to those who know him.

"Well sir we no longer have a place to practice our bending and we were wondering if it's alright with you we could use a place down here?"

"And what happened to your old place? Surely you haven't destroyed it beyond usage so soon." Again needing to know him to catch the surprise in his voice.

With a pouting note to her voice, though no one would ever say so to her face, Toph answered. "No, the headmaster said we couldn't go into the forest until third year and even then no without supervision."

Letting out a dark chuckle Snape responded to that with one of his greatest weapons, logic. "That is not without good reason Ms. Bei Fong; as it stands many years ago a lot of youngsters lost their lives in there because they couldn't defend themselves properly. After all there are many reasons that it is called the dark forest. However I have seen the results of your bending abilities and I must admit that I am curious and would like to see some of it for myself. So how about this, I will allow you both to use one of the larger rooms down a bit further down if you would allow e to observe every once and a while."

"I have no problem with that, how about you Toph?" Hadrian asked.

"No, just a question. Would you be able to get the taste of the mold and mildew out of the air? Perhaps make the room more like outside, sparring indoors all the time gets boring."

Understanding where she was coming from he thought for a moment and then spoke. "Personally I can not but perhaps I can speak with some of the other teachers and see if we can set something up." Nodding in acceptance they let that matter rest happy that they once again had a decent place to bend.

Thinking that that was the end of the idle chatter Snape made to stand up before Toph's voice stopped his movement. "Now sir before you grab the book we wanted to let you know that we thought over what you told us a few days ago and I would be willing to try your arrangement, at least for the summer."

After she stopped Hadrian picked up. "Me too sir. I don't like not being able to go home like everyone else but at least I can stay with Toph."

Nodding his head Snape spoke. "Thank you for letting me know. Though I hope you realize that you will not be sharing sleeping quarters in my home." The last part being a small joke to try and lift their spirits a bit.

It seemed to work as they all had a quick laugh at that before both Toph and Hadrian spoke at the same time. "Of course sir, we wouldn't dream of it."

With a fond tone to his voice Snape spoke to send them off. "Well I hope your happy, you just managed to chat your way out of your lesson for tonight; sadly it is to late to start on the potion I had planed for this week."

"Sorry Professor." They coursed, not at all sounding it.

After that he got up and motioned for them to lead the way out. Saying goodnight at the door Snape trudged back into his study.

Looking at the portrait of Lilly Potter he saw the the questions in her painted orbs and did the only sane thing to do, he poured himself a tumbler of Fire-whiskey before sitting down to weather the storm.

"What is it Lily?" He asked, having a feeling he knew what was coming.

Looking a little bit nervous but already having made up her mind she spoke, having a hunch and wanting to confirm it. "Those children Severus, are they blind?"

"Yes Lily they are. It is the reason I have been working almost non-stop in my labs during my free time and why I have devoted Thursdays and Saturdays to help them stay a float in their classes." He said sipping at his whiskey.

"I see, what is this bending you where speaking of?" She asked genuinely curious.

Blinking a bit he look back at her and told her the truth. "I'm not entirely sure what it is but from what I can gather it is a form of wand-less elemental magic, those two used it to take down a full grown mountain troll, they also use it to sense vibrations in the ground to see everything around them."

"Interesting, and the boy Severus? What about him, he looks so much like James did, please don't tell me it's..." She cut herself off not wanting to think of the possibility of it being her son.

"I'm afraid it is Lily, when you passed on Dumbledore thought it was safer for your sister to watch after your son. From what I got from her husband's mind when I was brought in to 'ask' a few questions, your son Harry apparated away after being blinded and nearly killed by the man, and I am using that term loosely. However we found Harry's baby blanket in the cupboard under the stairs and used that to summon him to the castle. When the light of the summoning faded however both of them where standing back to back and looked to be prepared to fight."

"Once we got everything smoothed over he insisted that his name was Hadrian Bei Fong. He also corrected Dumbledore several times concerning that issue stating that to the best of his knowledge his family have never been in the pottery business nor did he plan to start. Add the fact that they essentially have elemental powers that are somehow tied with martial arts, it makes for an interesting first meeting." The last bit was said with a chuckle.

With a growl Lily started up. "That bastard left my son with those poor excuse for people! Oh that son of a bitch is so lucky I'm dead and not a ghost Or I'd be haunting his pillow biting ass until it drove the fucker sane!"

Seeing that this rant was going to go on for a bit he said one last thing before running off to bed. "They will be living with me now Lily and don't worry they will all get theirs."

A/N: As always please review this is my longest chapter to date I'm trying to finish up the year in the next few chapters.


End file.
